1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying server resource usage status in a network in which a plurality of servers and a plurality of clients are connected in such a manner as to be able to communicate with each other, and a recording medium for use with the same, and more particularly to a server resource usage display method for displaying usage percentage and free percentage representing the status of CPU, memory, and disk usage in a visually comprehensible form by considering the CPU, memory, and disk processing capacity of each server, and a recording medium for use with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art method for displaying resource usage status of each server in a network in which a plurality of servers and a plurality of clients are connected via a data processing server in such a manner as to be able to communicate with each other, the usage status of resources such as the CPU and memory of each server in the network is displayed in the form of a graph on the CRT screen at the requesting client by executing a system management program stored in a memory of the data processing server.
FIG. 9 is a diagram showing the CPU usage percentage and free percentage on three computing servers displayed in accordance with the display method of the prior art. In FIG. 9, CPU usage percentage on each computing server is indicated by a shaded bar, and CPU free percentage by a blank bar. As shown in FIG. 9, a quick overview of the CPU usage and free status on each server can be obtained easily from the CRT screen at the client.
The above prior art display method, however, does not present the status display by considering the processing capacity of the CPU, memory, or disk in each server, but simply displays the usage status of each resource, for example, CPU usage, specific to each of the plurality of servers. More specifically, the prior art method displays the resource usage status by measuring resource usage on each individual server using criteria specific to that particular server or yardsticks exclusive to that server. The resulting problem is therefore that while the resource usage status of each individual server can be displayed, the prior art method cannot provide a comparison of resource usage status between different servers. Stated more specifically, the problem with the prior art has been the inability to quickly and easily determine from a client""s CRT screen which server has more capacity available and is therefore able to execute a job in a shorter time when viewed from the entire network.
The invention is aimed at solving the above problem, and its object is to provide a server resource usage display method that displays resource usage status in such a manner as to enable comparison between different servers in a network, and a recording medium for use with the same.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the basic configuration of the present invention. In a network (communication line) 4 in which a plurality of servers 1-1, 1-2, . . . , 1-m and a plurality of clients 2-1, 2-2, . . . , 2-n are connected via a data processing server 3 in such a manner as to be able to communicate with each other, the present invention that solves the above problem provides a display method for displaying resource usage status of each of the plurality of servers, wherein the data processing server 3 comprises: a measuring means 3a for measuring the usage of resources in each of the plurality of server based on common criteria; and a display means 3b for displaying the results of the measurements made by the measuring means 3a on a display (not shown) at each of the plurality of clients.
With the above configuration, since the measuring means 3a measures the usage of resources in each of the plurality of servers based on common criteria, and the display means 3b displays the results of the measurements on the display at each client, the user of each client can compare the resource usage status between the servers in the network.
In the server resource usage display method according to the present invention, the data processing server 3 includes: a processing capacity ratio management table 3c for storing processing capacity ratios measured on the plurality of servers for at least one resource, CPU, memory, or disk by using common criteria; and a resource usage status management table 3d for storing at least one of two types of usage information, usage percentage or free percentage, representing the status of CPU, memory, and disk usage in each of the plurality of servers, the usage percentage and free percentage being taken at predetermined intervals of time.
With the above configuration, the processing capacity of the CPU, memory, and disk can be compared between the plurality of servers by using the processing capacity ratio management table 3c, and the status of CPU, memory, and disk usage represented by usage percentage and free percentage can be compared between the plurality of servers by using the resource usage status management table 3d. 
In the server resource usage display method according to the present invention, the data processing server 3 includes means for updating the processing capacity ratios stored in the processing capacity ratio management table each time a change occurs in the processing capacity of the CPU, memory, or disk in any one of the plurality of servers.
In the server resource usage display method according to the present invention, the display means displays the results of the measurements from the measuring means in a visualized form, for example, in the form of a bar graph or pie chart, on a display screen at each of the plurality of clients.
In the server resource usage display method according to the present invention, the display means displays the status of resource usage in each server, based on the usage percentage of at least one resource, the CPU, memory, or disk in the server.
In the server resource usage display method according to the present invention, the display means displays the status of resource usage in each server, based on the free percentage of at least one resource, the CPU, memory, or disk in the server.
In the server resource usage display method according to the present invention, the data processing server determines the CPU processing capacity of each server on the basis of the processing time required when an identical program is run on the server a prescribed number of times.
In the server resource usage display method according to the present invention, the data processing server determines the memory processing capacity of each server on the basis of the processing time required when identical data is written to and read from the server a prescribed number of times.
In the server resource usage display method according to the present invention, the data processing server determines the disk processing capacity of each server on the basis of the processing time required when identical data is written to and read from the server a prescribed number of times.
According to the present invention that solves the above problem, there is also provided, in a network in which a plurality of servers and a plurality of clients are connected via a data processing server in such a manner as to be able to communicate with each other, a computer readable recording medium for the data processing server as a computer to display resource usage status of each of the plurality of servers, wherein the recording medium holds thereon a program for having the data processing server computer implement: measuring means for measuring the usage of resources in each of the plurality of servers based on common criteria; and display means for displaying the results of the measurements made by the measuring means on a display at each of the plurality of clients.
The recording medium of the present invention also holds thereon a program for having the data processing server computer store in storage means therein: a processing capacity ratio management table for storing processing capacity ratios measured on the plurality of servers for at least one resource, CPU, memory, or disk by using common criteria; and a resource usage status management table for storing at least one of two types of usage information, usage percentage or free percentage, representing the status of CPU, memory, and disk usage in each of the plurality of servers, the usage percentage and free percentage being taken at predetermined intervals of time.
The recording medium of the present invention also holds thereon a program for having the data processing server computer implement means for updating the processing capacity ratios stored in the processing capacity ratio management table each time a change occurs in the processing capacity of the CPU, memory, or disk in any one of the plurality of servers.